Sweet Dreams
by Mirlin
Summary: Challenge together with seth.. we both wrote a short story about hao in his most private acts.. with the little Opacho as his little problem.. rated M for a reason! slightly Hao X Yoh..


This is a challenge between Sethfox and me..

the idea was to write a fiction about hao in his most private moment with as problem the little opacho who is always with him..

hope you like it! 3

* * *

**Sweet dreams**

"Strip for me."

Yoh pulled away from Hao slightly.

Seeing the shock in his twin's eyes, made Hao grin. The oldest tightened his grip on the younger's waist, pulling him close again. His fingers gradually tickled down Yoh's clothed skin.

"Do I really have to?" Yoh asked. He was wary. He didn't know what exactly was going to happen and knowing Hao, it could be anything.

A smug smile played on Hao's lips. "We might as well enjoy ourselves a little don't you think?"

With the ability to read people's mind, he loved to listen to his younger twin's thoughts. Yoh's relaxed and easy going nature normally reflected in calm thoughts. But to Hao's enjoyment they were now interrupted by somewhat scared speculations.

"I think I'll rather be eaten right away." Yoh answered nervously.

Hao growled soft and low in satisfaction after seeing his twin's slightly scared mien. He was probably one of the few who had ever seen it and he was surely going to be the last one as well.

Yoh's uncertain thoughts made Hao want to tease him even more. His hand trailed down over the fabric of Yoh's shirt and pants and teased the crotch beneath it with his fingers. "And how, do you think, am I going to 'eat' you?" He asked the younger teasingly.

A few ideas shot through Yoh's thoughts and then he blinked his eyes in shock.

Hao picked up the thoughts with a smirk on his lips. "Exactly." Hao said seductive. "Like I said, you might as well want to enjoy yourself."

With a gentle hand he pushed the younger on his back onto the sheets. His fingers traced along the edge of Yoh's already open shirt. Here and there he touched smooth exposed skin.

Yoh grabbed Hao quickly by the shoulders and kept him at a distance.

Hao stopped right away and turned his eyes away from Yoh's bare skin to look him straight in the eyes.

"I won't let you, not this easily." The younger informed the older. The fearful look on Yoh's face disappeared for a moment. Even if the younger already knew he lost, he wasn't planning to make it easy for the older.

Hao's surprised look quickly changed back into a grin. He bend towards Yoh's neck and nibbled the salty skin of his younger twin. His hips grinding against Yoh's still clothed crotch, forcing a soft moan from his lips.

An embarrassed blush coloured Yoh's face, shoulders and part of his chest. He didn't know what had happened to him. Those light touches had woken a warm tingling feeling in his abdomen and made him light headed.

A smirk spread on Hao's face as he noticed Yoh's thoughts slightly fade away. He knew he was turning him on and it only made him want to bedevil him even more. Tease him until he would beg for his release.

"Don't worry." He whispered into the slightly reddened ear of his twin. "I'll make you hard. Hard enough to suck your soul out all at once."

* * *

Suddenly Hao felt something tugging and shaking him. His name was called out, but it was vague, as if the one that did was meters away from him and his or her voice was overwhelmed by the wind.

The line that followed was a bit clearer. "Luchist! Wake up! Hao-sama is ill!"

Hao opened his eyes quickly. He was wide awake and suddenly awfully aware of his position.

He was panting fast and deep, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were pressed against the fabric of his boxers. Surely he had tried to rub his rock hard erection through it.

Even when everything was still covered by his blanket, it made him feel uncomfortable. With one fast blink towards Opacho, the one who woke him, he sat up from his sleeping bag. His thoughts worked at full speed. He was a little panicked, something that was abnormal for him. He was the same as Yoh; calm minded in whatever situation he was in.

But this situation was different. He didn't want to show his companions that even he was a normal teenager who needs his release once in a while. He felt weak, not shaman king worthy, thinking about it. Even if fleeing wasn't in his nature, it was the only option right now.

He grabbed his neatly folded pants from the ground and quickly disappeared into flames. He was gone before Opacho even had the chance to see him leave.

* * *

Hao appeared on the other side of the oasis; the one they were camping in. He turned his gaze towards the camp. Hidden behind hundred of meters of trees, he couldn't even see the smoke coming from the campfire.

"I'm sorry, Opacho." He whispered. He was truly sorry for leaving Opacho behind like this. He could never blame her for waking Luchist; she was only trying to help him.

While thinking, he noticed the pants in his hands and decided to put them on. While trying to button it, he felt the fabric rubbing over the bulge in his boxer. A pleasurable shock ran through his veins.

He paused in a moment of doubt. Shortly after, he sat down against a tree with his pants halfway his bottom. If he would wait until he went limp again, it would take a lot longer. Besides that, it had been a while since he last had a release.

He took one deep breath and placed his hands onto his bare stomach. Slowly on hand slid up towards his chest, while the other trailed to his waist.

If he was going to do this, then he would do it on his own pace. There was enough time, the oasis was large and even when his companions would find him faster than he thought and hoped, their thoughts would warn him in time.

The hand on his chest lightly brushed a nipple and made him take a deep breath. His hand slowly moved to his neck and caressed the sensitive spots on his neck and his ear. His eyes closed and the back of his head touched the tree.

He opened his mouth slightly, while his free hand slipped off his side towards his clothed leg. First it touched the sides of his thigh then followed his body curves to his knee. Fingers came back, tickling the inner part of his leg, but kept his crotch untouched. His legs widened, making it easier to touch himself.

Even now his cheeks were slightly flushed, his appearance seemed relaxed. His breath deep and fast, but even.

He softly touched the bulge in his boxer and his fingernails followed, being dragged teasingly over the fabric. Another deep breath was followed by a soft moan and his toes curled in pleasure.

His companions were probably already searching for him, but still too far away to hear their thoughts. Anxious that he had to stop before he was finished, he decided to continue a little bit faster.

Two of his fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxers and shortly after, the other fingers followed, pushing the boxers slightly down.

His erection stood proudly, ready to be touched. With both hands he pushed his boxers and pants down, leaving them around his knees. Normally he preferred being completely naked. But for this time he decided it was better not to.

He let his fingers explore the sensitive skin between his legs. First he avoided the skin of his erection, only caressing the skin next to it. He moved his fingers once to his opening, stroke it softly and moved back, to his balls.

Carefully massing his balls, his other hands moved to the base of his erection. While he wrapped his fingers around it, he felt a warm pleasure shock in his lower body. A soft moan escaped his lips when he started moving his hand.

His hands moved slow and squeezed the head carefully, gentle and teasingly, every single time he touched it. He was aware how fast his heartbeat and breathing sped up, but his moans were still soft. He wasn't one to moan loudly, his pleasure came in silence.

He licked his fingers, searched for a nipple and pinned it between his thumb and index finger, making him shiver.

His breath was trembling and his back arched slowly from the excitement. His strokes were torturing slow, but he loved the way his excitement slowly pilled up in his abdomen.

The surroundings and his thoughts slowly faded away, leaving him alone in a world filled with pleasure. He fought the urge to buck his hips into his hand, until he took one deep breath and swallowed away a moan as a sudden pleasure rush filled his veins.

He felt his creamy white cum falling on his stomach and even a bit on his chest. He breathed deep and fast. Exhausted and enjoying the afterglow with his eyes closed.

As he slowly started to remember where he was, the thoughts of others entered his mind as well.

* * *

His eyes opened in a shock and he could see eyes fixed on him from between the bushes. As quickly as he could he pulled his pants back over his bottom and closed it, making sure everything was covered again. That was before he stood up and demanded the people who were watching him to come out of the shrubs.

To his horror thirteen of his companions stepped out of the bushes, including the three girls of Hana-gumi, Luchist and Opacho. Hao had the feeling his stomach was making summersaults. His companions had seen him in his most shameful acts.

Most thoughts of his companions were shocked and confused. The exceptions were the perverted thoughts of the Hana-gumi girls, just like Luchist thoughts.

Who made clear he was trying to pull the small Opacho with him, away from the scene a small girl like her wasn't suppose to see. Opacho on the other hand, kept resisting. She still thought something bad had happened to Hao and wasn't planning to leave until she was sure her lord was all right.

While Hao was eating himself from the inside, his face didn't show that to the others. Instead of the expected shame, his expression was relaxed. "Did you enjoy the show?" A smug smile turned on his face, telling his men that they had to go as fast as their feet could take them.

While they left, Opacho finally broke free from Luchist's grasp. She ran to her lord and stopped right in front of his feet. With two concerned and teary eyes she watched him. "Is Hao-sama all right?" She asked him. "Opacho thought Hao-sama was sick."

Hao's smug smile turned into a much friendlier. He bowed through his knees to get at the same height as the African girl. "I feel much better, Opacho. Thank you for worrying about me." He patted her head gently.

Opacho's eyes slide to Hao's stomach. "What is this?" She pointed her finger to the semen.

Hao quickly got back on his feet and whipped his fluids away with his arm. For the first time a blush appeared on his face. He turned his eyes away. "Nothing." He simply said. "Opacho, could you go back to the camp, together with Luchist? I would like to take a bath."

Opacho was a little disappointed that Hao told her to leave, but she didn't refuse. She was already glad that her lord was feeling better. She turned around and left together with the ashamed Luchist.

When they were gone, Hao turned around facing the small well on the oasis. Now everyone was gone, he let his emotions come out all at once. He placed his hand before his mouth and slowly let it slide up to his eyes. His legs slightly shook as he walked to the well and pull down his pants and boxer, dropping them on the ground. He stepped into the water, swam to the middle of pond and settled himself against a large rock.

With his eyes closed and his back pressed against the rock he promised himself never to show anyone such a shameful act ever again.


End file.
